Phil Daniels
Philip "Phil" Daniels (born 25 October 1958, Islington) is an English actor, most noted for film roles as "cockneys" such as 'Jimmy' in Quadrophenia, Richards in Scum, 'Kevin Wicks' in EastEnders, and for his collaborations with Britpop band Blur. Daniels has made appearances in many films and television series. He made his film debut in 1976, aged 18, as a waiter in Bugsy Malone. That same year he had significant roles in three television series The Molly Wopsies, Four Idle Hands, ''and The Flockton Flyer''; however, he had enjoyed an incidental appearance (with fellow drama students) the previous year (1975) in Thames Television's You Must Be Joking! Over the following four years he appeared in Quadrophenia, Breaking Glass, ''and Scum''. He also appeared in the 1970s TV drama serial'' Raven''. In the late 1970s and early 1980s, Daniels was a member of new wave band The Cross along with fellow actor Peter Hugo Daly, the band releasing a single, "Kill Another Night" on RCA Records in 1979. His musical inclinations were revealed when he starred in a little known 1985 British snooker musical Billy the Kid and the Green Baize Vampire. He narrated tracks on the Parklife and Think Tank albums for Blur. He contributed the voice of a rat to the animated film Chicken Run. In recent years he has turned his attention to comedy, appearing in the series Sunnyside Farm and alongside Al Murray in the cult sitcom Time Gentlemen Please. He also starred as 'Freddy Windrush' in an episode of Gimme Gimme Gimme. Daniels has performed on stage with the Royal Shakespeare Company in plays such as The Merchant of Venice, The Jew of Malta ''and ''A Clockwork Orange. In 2004 he appeared in the BBC comedy-drama Outlaws as a criminal solicitor. In 2006 he joined the cast of the popular BBC soap opera EastEnders playing 'Kevin Wicks'. The actor temporarily left the show in early 2007, however, he returned in March 2007. On 18 August 2007, it was revealed in The Sun newspaper that Daniels was to leave the show. His character died in a car crash on 31 December 2007. Daniels, along with his co-stars, attended a Quadrophenia Reunion at London Film and Comic Con at Earls Court on 1/2 September 2007. In May 2008 Daniels ran The Flora London Marathon on behalf of the "Sparks" Charity, and in December 2008 he is starring in Sheffield Theatre and Evolution Pantomimes co-production of Aladdin as 'Abanazar' at Sheffield Lyceum Theatre. In late 2008 Daniels voiced a major character in the English language DVD re-release of the cult 2006 Norwegian animated film Free Jimmy, alongside Woody Harrelson and with dialogue written by Simon Pegg. Daniels appeared as the 'Magic Mirror' in the pantomime of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs at the Marlowe Theatre in December 2008, which also includes a role by former Eastenders colleague Emma Barton. He appeared on Celebrity Mastermind: 2008/2009, finishing on 24 points in 2nd place. Also on 26 June 2009 appeared on stage with Blur at the M.E.N. Arena then on 28 June 2009 at Glastonbury 2009 on their song "Parklife", as well as on 2/3 July 2009 in their Hyde Park Concerts. Daniels portrayed Del Boy's grandfather in a prequel to the comedy series Only Fools and Horses called Rock & Chips which was screened in January 2010. Daniels' domestic partner is Jan Stevens, with whom he has a daughter, Ella. He is also a Chelsea F.C. fan. Daniels appeared in the 2008 series of Strictly Come Dancing with partner Flavia Cacace. He was the first to be evicted from the show on 21 September 2008. See Also *Richards *Characters & Cast .